The One Who Always Beside Me
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Long live Narusasu! Happy Narusasu Day!


Syalala...dubidubidam!

Menepati janji buat Aicchi juga meramaikan hari Narusasu. Selamat menikmati!

Disclaimer : NARUTO (C) Masashi Kishimoto

The One Who Always Beside Me (C) K_e_N

# # # # # # # # #

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia menatap ruang itu dengan sekujur tubuh gemetaran.

Ada banyak darah di tempat itu. Tercecer di lantai, menempel di dinding, di segala sisi. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Luka menganga di setiap inchi dari tubuh mereka.

Hall yang luas itu terasa dingin, gelap, dan mengerikan dengan segala keadaan yang ada. Orang yang masih bernyawa di ruangan itu –selain Sasuke— sedang berdiri di tengah hall. Mukanya tertunduk. Tertutup rambut panjangnya yang melebihi bahu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam belati yang meneteskan darah entah milik siapa. Jas hitamnya terlihat lembab oleh.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Di wajahnya ada beberapa bercak darah. Pria itu tersenyum damai.

"Selamat datang di pesta, Sasuke."

Kemudian secepat kilat dengan gerak aneh, pria itu menghampiri Sasuke. Menggila, pria itu mengayunkan belatinya ke arah Sasuke. Menebas tubuh Sasuke yang tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Ahh...hah..." Sasuke terengah-engah sambil menodongkan pistol pada orang yang ada di depannya. Tangannya gemetar hebat.

"Reaksi yang berlebihan, Tuan Muda." Wajah itu tersenyum. Tetap santai meski bibir pistol tepat di keningnya.

"Hahh...hahh..." Sasuke masih terengah sambil memindahkan posisi pistolnya.

"Tidur lagi di ruang kerja. Beginikah rutinitas Anda selama saya pulang kampung dua minggu ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Hhh...kapan kau pulang?" Sasuke mengatur napas.

"Belum ada dua jam." jawab orang itu. "Mimpi buruk lagi, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke merenggut rambutnya.

"Haa.. Reaksi yang sama. Saya pikir Anda sedikit berubah."

"Dobe!" kata Sasuke. "Kau mau aku berubah jadi apa?"

"Tuan Muda Teme juga masih saja memanggil saya begitu." Orang itu tersenyum lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau mandi."

"Ahh, baiklah. Saya akan merapikan meja kerja Anda."

.:oOo:.

Orang itu masih membersihkan meja kerja Sasuke saat pemuda ini keluar kamar mandi.

"Ada apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Sasuke sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Saya bawa beberapa sayur dari desa. Mau dibuatkan apa?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak punya permintaan khusus. Terserah kau saja."

"Haha... Yang paling saya suka dari Tuan Muda adalah Anda sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang saya buat."

Sasuke hanya mengernyit. "'Suka'?"

Orang itu hanya terkekeh. "Anda ganti baju dulu saja. Saya buatkan sesuatu secepatnya."

.:oOo:.

"Untuk apa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Sasuke sambil menikmati sup tomatnya.

"Berjaga-jaga kalau Tuan Muda butuh sesuatu."

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau."

"Lalu?" tanya orang itu dengan senyumnya yang sudah dua minggu lebih tak dilihat Sasuke.

"Duduk!"

"Saya tidak bisa."

"Kubilang duduk, Dobe!"

"Wahh... Tuan Muda Teme ternyata juga masih suka memaksa juga." Akhirnya orang itu duduk di kursi sebelah kiri Sasuke. Memperhatikan tuan mudanya itu menghabiskan sup tomat.

"Jangan pandangi aku!" protes Sasuke.

"Hahaha... Jadi harus memandang sebelah mana?" Orang itu menopang pipi kirinya dan masih tetap menatap Sasuke.

"Ke manapun selain ke arahku."

Orang itu tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa kau ini suka sekali tertawa?" tanya Sasuke.

"He? Ada yang salah kalau saya tertawa?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan." Sasuke menyingkirkan mangkuk sup tomatnya yang sudah kosong dan meraih gelas air putihnya. "Bagaimana liburanmu?"

"Menyenangkan. Ada salam dari ayah dan ibu."

"Hnn.." Sasuke menenggak habis air putihnya.

Orang itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Terima kasih sudah mengijinkan saya libur di hari ulang tahun saya kemarin."

"Tak perlu begitu."

"Saya sungguh-sungguh. Terima kasih banyak." Orang itu menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

.:oOo:.

"Selamat tidur, Tuan muda." Orang itu mematikan lampu kamar Sasuke sehingga ruangan itu temaram oleh lampu tidur yang duduk di meja samping ranjang.

"Hnn.."

"Akan saya bangunkan besok pagi." Orang itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

Orang itu menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Tetaplah di sini sampai aku bangun."

Mata biru langit milik orang itu melebar.

"Kubilang, tetaplah ada di sini sampai aku bangun."

Orang itu tersenyum. "Sejak kapan jadi OOC begini?"

Sasuke jengah. "Jangan banyak bicara!"

"Iya, iya. Baiklah." Orang itu berjalan mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke. "Begini cukup?"

"Kau mau berdiri semalaman di situ?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Orang itu pura-pura acuh dan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Naik ke sini!" Sasuke menepuk ranjang.

"Nanti terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." goda orang itu.

"Penulis tidak berencana ke arah 'sana'." kata Sasuke sambil menggeser badannya untuk memberi ruang berbaring pada orang itu.

"Baiklah. Ada permintaan lain?" tanya orang itu saat posisinya sudah berbaring menyamping ke arah Sasuke.

"Sementara ini tidak."

"Bagus. Sekarang cepat tidur!" Orang itu membenarkan letak selimut Sasuke.

"Hnn..."

Tepat saat itu, satu ciuman mendarat di kening Sasuke. "Semoga tidak dihantui mimpi buruk lagi, Tuan muda."

Mata Sasuke melebar.

"Pasti marah!" ucap orang itu ceria.

"Apa kau biasa melakukannya pada gadis-gadis di sebelah rumahmu?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sayangnya baru Tuan muda saja." Orang itu nyengir lebar.

"Kalau kau lakukan itu pada orang lain, aku akan menendangmu."

"Hah?" Orang itu terlihat bingung.

"Bangunkan aku besok pagi." Sasuke menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya dan ikut berbaring menyamping ke arah orang itu dan merapatkan diri. "Meski terlambat dua minggu lebih, selamat ulang tahun, Naruto."

Orang itu, Naruto, terdiam sebentar menatap wajah putih susu Sasuke yang berhadapan dengannya. Kemudian senyum tulusnya terkembang. Direngkuhnya tubuh dingin tuan mudanya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke."

-Owari-

# # # # # # # # #

Apa ya ini?

Pertama kali bikin Narusasu. Kepedean sih! Padahal ga punya skill ngebikin Sasuke jadi uke tapi terlanjur janji pada Aicchi. Jadi maafkan saya yang sudah menghancurkan pair ini. Ma'afff... *sujud-sujud*

Konsepnya nemu pas baca "Kuroshitsuji". Lalalala... Buttler yang setia sama majikan dan mau disuruh ngapa-ngapain.

Well, happy Narusasu day! Long live for them!

Ripiu ripiu ripiu ripiu ripiu!


End file.
